User blog:Young Metzgro/The Old Adventures of Young Metzgro +2
Traversing the White Fog did not feel as he'd expected. It was painless, just a cool mist as if he had walked through some light rain. The path seemed to loop around, as he stood on the second floor of building overlooking the first bonfire he slept at the night prior. There was only two ways for him to go. The path left lead to a dead end and a crumbled staircase only accessible from the doorway at the top. The right path forked into two sets of staircases, one leading up and the other leading down. The staircase leading up was the closest option, he took it. No light protruded from the top as he took the stairs two at a time. As he reached the end, he could decipher the silhouette of what looked like to be a boulder. The door behind opened as another hollow rushed forward to push the boulder into the path of Metzgro. With mere seconds, he tucked down to the lower staircase, grazing the boulder with his left foot. The collision distorted his center of gravity, causing him to tumble down the lower staircase. He landed adjacent to another door, this door leading out to the courtyard where he spent his first night by the bonfire. He opened the grate and stepped outside for some fresh air to clear his head. He knew what to expect, as he stepped back into the stairwell. He knew that at least he needed to prepare for one hollow atop the staircase. Head angled skyward as he climbed the stairs, he almost missed the hole created by the previously tumbling boulder. He peered his head through the hole, and to his surprise, he stared upon the knight who had opened the grate to his cell and dropped the body containing the keys to his cell. The knight look defeated, as he lay against the rumble of rocks behind him. Wounds inflicted as the boulder slammed through the wall and into him, sending him sprawling towards the back of the room. The knight beckoned for him. Metzgro advanced. "What a relief, a familiar face. Hello friend, my name is Oscar and I hail from Astora." Metzgro lowered himself onto the rubble as to sit with Oscar, he replied "Hello sir, My name is Metzgro, unfortunately, I cannot recall whereabouts I hail from." Oscar peaked up with curiosity, he recognized the accent. "Young man, that accent is reminiscent of the East, though which region, I do not knoweth." he paused for a second, the look on his face changed as he looked up to stare at Metzgro. "I'm done for, I'm afraid... I'll die soon, then lose my sanity... I wish to ask something of you..." he added. Before he could answer, Metzgro shot him with his own request. "That was you correct? that dropped the body down? why did you do it?" Oscar peered at the walls ahead. "Because I need you to finish something for me...Regrettably, I have failed in my mission..." Metzgro waved him on to continue. "There is an old saying in my family... Thou who art Undead, art chosen... In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords... When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know..." Metzgro sat there, he felt acceptance and appreciation for the old knight. He nodded towards Oscar, who then let out a sigh, a throaty sigh, filled with both relief and sorrow. "Well, now you know... And I can die with hope in my heart... Oh, one more thing... Here, take this..." He handed Metzgro a emerald flask. "When you start to lack the strength, this will push you further, an undead favourite. Metzgro took the flask and arranged it on his person for ease of access. Oscar extended his hand to bare a set of keys. "And oh, take these with you, you'll find them quite useful later on." Metzgro bowed his head one more time in appreciation for what Oscar had shared with him. Oscar let out one more sigh, a last sigh. With this, Metzgro folded Oscar's arms over his chest and placed his sword and shield atop as cover. He may have died and undesirable death, but he will go in to the next life baring the utmost respect. With this act, Metzgro stood up and departed out the hole he came into. Category:Blog posts